ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Merciless
Story Larxene groans impatiently, as she and Vexen look at Kairi’s pod, where she’s floating. Larxene: What’s taking so long?! Luxord should be done by now! Vexen: Patience is not your strong suit, is it? Larxene: Oh, don’t even get me started, egghead! I’ve have just about enough of you! Just because Zexion ditched me and got himself killed is no reason to punish me with you! (The crystal orb shines, as Larxene and Vexen turn to look at it. John had wandered in through the front door, looking around.) What’s he doing here?! He’s supposed to be dead! Vexen: I suppose it was only a matter of time before he came back. But think of the possibilities! We can manipulate him just as we will Kairi. Larxene: If you want to, go for it. Vexen: You don’t want some of the action? Larxene: Watching him struggle against you will be fun nonetheless. John looks upward, marveling at the room. John: Wow! This place is huge! I wonder how many floors are here. If only I could’ve flown to the top from the outside. (A door slams, as he turns, seeing the front door had closed.) And it looks like I’m trapped here. Vexen: And you are correct. (John turns back around, as Vexen comes out of a Corridor of Darkness.) Hello, John Spacewalker. Allow me to introduce myself. I Vexen goes flying, and crashes into the wall, leaving a crater, dust flying out. Vexen falls to his hands in knees, groaning in pain. Vexen looks up, seeing Fasttrack standing in the spot he was just in, leg raised as if he just kicked. Fasttrack: Oh, I so don’t have time for this. (Fasttrack dashes for the stairs, as Vexen waves her arm, a magic barrier blocking off the stairwell. Fasttrack tries skidding to a stop, and runs into it. He backs away, as Vexen clears his throat.) Vexen: You inferior primate! I am Vexen, master of the castle! If you want to go higher, you’ll have to play by my! A dust cloud forms again, as Vexen is slammed back into the wall, Fasttrack grabbing hold of his cloak. Fasttrack stares Vexen down, an evil stare occurring. Fasttrack: So, if I defeat you, that barrier will go down? Vexen: (Nervously) Yes? Fasttrack starts punching Vexen at a blinding speed, Vexen’s face going into a fit of pain. Vexen turns into Big Chill, and phases through Fasttrack, freezing him as he swings a punch. Big Chill lands behind Fasttrack, panting. Big Chill: (Panting) I’ve studied him since he arrived in our world! He’s never been this ferocious. Perhaps Phantom X returning to his being has changed his demeanor. (Ice cracks, as Big Chill looks up. Fasttrack was vibrating rapidly, cracking and breaking the ice. Fasttrack spins and kicks a block of ice. Big Chill tries to phase through it, but is hit in the head, being knocked over to his back.) Fasttrack: No, I’m just on a mission. And you’re getting in my way. (Fasttrack runs forward, as Big Chill shifts to Brainstorm, firing lightning from his pinchers. Fasttrack is caught, and levitates in the air.) Brainstorm: You obviously don’t know who you’re dealing with. I am Vexen, scientific expert of the Organization! I am the one who created the machine and technique to give us your alien forms. What’s more, I can predict your every move, and counter any alien form you can turn into. Brainstorm continues to talk, and Fasttrack has his arms crossed, tapping his finger against his arm. Irritated, Fasttrack kicks the air, an air blade flying and hitting Brainstorm, knocking him back. Fasttrack lands, as he dashes in, getting behind Brainstorm, surprising him. Fasttrack punches Brainstorm, sending him flying into the air. Brainstorm catches himself with lightning, and levitates in the air. Brainstorm: Primitive. Fasttrack stomps the ground, raising several boulders, and launches them at Brainstorm. Brainstorm opens his skull, raising a force field around him, protecting him. Brainstorm lands, and fires a lightning blast from his brain, which Fasttrack runs right next to as he goes for a punch. Brainstorm shifts to Eye Guy, as he fires a laser, freezing the floor. Fasttrack slips and falls onto his back, Eye Guy standing over him. Eye Guy: Like I said, I can see your every move. (Eye Guy fires a laser from an eye on the palm of his hand, as Fasttrack rolls out of the way, dodging and running around Eye Guy, forming a vortex.) Come now. I can see your every move! I can track you down and nail, whoa! Eye Guy is lifted into the air by the vortex, flipped upside down. Eye Guy fires lasers from several eyes, freezing the floor. Fasttrack slides off in one direction, and raises his arms, an earth ramp forming and turning him around, back at the falling Eye Guy. Eye Guy opens his center eye, as Fasttrack slides by, punching the center eye, causing an energy explosion. Fasttrack pulls to a stop, as Eye Guy reverts. Fasttrack dashes in, grabbing and lifting Vexen by the throat. Vexen: (Strained) Unhand me! Fasttrack: Now, where is she? Where are you keeping Kairi?! (Fasttrack squeezes harder, Vexen gasping for breath.) Vexen: (Barely audible) Top floor! The thirteenth floor! (Fasttrack loosens his grip, as Vexen gasps for breath. Fasttrack: You guys sure like the number thirteen. Organization XIII, thirteen members, thirteen floors. Vexen: You think this is over? Everyone has a weakness, and I will find yours. You will never! (Fasttrack shifts to NRG, his grip retightening.) NRG: Lights out. (NRG’s hand is super heated, as Vexen screams in pain. NRG drops Vexen, his body breaking apart and fading away into darkness. NRG walks towards the stairs, the magic barrier falling.) NRG: That was a waste of time. (NRG reverts.) End Scene Larxene had fallen to the floor in front of the crystal, hyperventilating while watching it. A Corridor of Darkness opens, as she screams. Axel: Whoa, whoa! It’s just me! (Axel comes out of the Corridor.) I’m here to tell you (He looks at the crystal orb, seeing John walking up the stairs.) Oh, you already know. Larxene: You knew that he was here?! Axel: Just learned. Saïx says that he fought him at Hollow Bastion, when he disappeared. He sent me here as a precaution. Larxene: He, he killed Vexen! In cold blood! He’s not the guy I fought before! Axel: So just make some simulations. We have enough of his memories from Kairi that we can stall and tire him. Give him some Replicas to fight. Larxene: You’re right. (Larxene regains her composure, as she stands up, brushing the hair out of her eyes.) Ha! Enjoy this victory while it lasts, John Spacewalker. John makes it to the second floor, where there was a card floating in the middle of the room, with no other exit. John: Looks like I’ll have to play their game. (John touches the card, as the room transforms. It turns into the path in front of the Door to Darkness, into Kingdom Hearts.) I don’t remember this. Kairi must’ve come here. Phantom X: She did. (John turns, seeing Phantom X.) This is the path to Kingdom Hearts. John: You? But, you’re supposed to be dead. Phantom X: I could say the same for you. But here we are, once again having our fated battle. (Phantom X transforms.) Toepick: And this time, I’ll scare the life out of you. (Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it begins to open. John turns into Brainstorm, firing lightning that closes the helmet cage.) What?! Brainstorm: Yawn. So far, you are utterly boring me. Even the simplest Organization would know not to use such a simple and beatable tactic. (Brainstorm opens his skull, firing a lightning blast, knocking Toepick back. Brainstorm uses his lightning to throw Toepick into the air, as he crashes down.) Now, will you fight me seriously yet? Ghostfreak phases out of the ground, lifting Brainstorm and throwing him. Brainstorm catches himself with lightning, firing lightning at Ghostfreak, who dodges and flies in for another punch. Brainstorm shifts to Big Chill, freezing Ghostfreak, who falls to the ground, trapped. Ghostfreak turns into Diagoneir, breaking free from the ice, roaring to the sky. Diagoneir: You can’t beat me! The two of us are completely connected. We can’t kill each other even if we tried. But I can still burn you! Diagoneir breathes green fire, surrounding Big Chill. Big Chill shifts to Gravattack, who’s hands glow with a blue aura. Gravity pressure hits the flames, putting them out. Diagoneir flies at Gravattack, who catches Diagoneir, him starting to orbit around in the air. Gravattack: Let’s see how you handle some G’s. Diagoneir is slammed into the ground, which is starting to break from the pressure. The ground breaks, Diagoneir falling. He catches himself, only to be enveloped in a giant gravity ball. Phantom X is falling, his body breaking away into darkness. Gravattack: Connected my foot. (The room reverts to normal, as Gravattack lands, reverting.) John: If you were the real Phantom X, you wouldn’t have been destroyed so easily. (The stairs appear in front of John.) Whatever game these guys are playing, I’ll shatter it every step of the way. Characters *John Spacewalker Villains *Vexen (death) *Larxene *Axel *Phantom X (Replica) (death) Aliens By John *Fasttrack *NRG *Brainstorm *Big Chill *Gravattack By Vexen *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Eye Guy By Phantom X Replica *Toepick *Ghostfreak *Diagoneir Trivia *John arrives at Castle Oblivion through unknown means. *John has shown extreme hostility, killing Vexen in cold blood. **This has only happened before when fighting Rob Lucci. *This episode continues the running joke of the Death of an Organization member when they use all 3 of their alien forms. *The theme of using NRG to kill is resumed, but this time, it is done by John, for his first time ever. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc